


A Gentle Push

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Mary H.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Challenge Prompt: "...do it the old fashioned way..."</p><p>Written by Mary H.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentle Push

Title: A Gentle Push  
Author: Mary H.  
Rating: PG

Summary: Writing Challenge Prompt: "...do it the old fashioned way..."

McCoy, Kirk and Amanda sat at the officer dining table deep in conversation.

Amanda frowned. It had been twelve hours since Kirk had been released from sickbay. Only Spock and Sarek remained there, as Amanda and the doctor had planned. She had conspired with McCoy to get some time alone for the recently reconciled father and son hoping that they could become closer again, like they had been many years ago, before their rift had occurred.

McCoy had certified Kirk as fit for duty, and discharged him so he could take the command chair back from Spock. Since the crisis was now over, he had ordered Spock back to sickbay for further testing and observation.

Not that it was totally unwarranted. Spock had used an experimental drug, he was of a unique hybrid physiology, and early tests on Spock had shown some bodily function irregularities that McCoy wanted to watch. But more importantly, Amanda had been so desperate in her pleas to help her forward the reconciliation process of her husband and son, who could resist her?

“Silence and small talk, that is all I see coming from them. They’ve played chess, Rigellian gambit, T’Ruhl’s paradox, and Garvin’s Questions, yet no conversation deeper than basic observations on the games has happened. I’ve brought them technical journals, scientific abstracts, computer programs and code - everything they used to love discussing together years ago and they just read them. They don’t discuss anything, they just agree or say nothing if they don‘t agree,” said Amanda ruefully.

“I bet each one is afraid of disagreeing with the other and starting another eighteen-year silence. Eighteen years of not speaking to each other… they probably have forgotten how to talk to each other. They are walking on egg shells around each other, and won’t open up,” said Kirk.

“Why not just do it the old fashioned way… get them both drunk and release those inhibitions. Then they’ll open up and talk,” said Dr. McCoy with a sly grin.

“Vulcans don’t drink,” replied Amanda.

“It’s a pity they don’t. I can’t think of another group of people that need alcohol more than the Vulcans do,” said McCoy.

“They don’t have our need for escape. They are constantly thinking, analyzing, computing, it wouldn’t make sense for them to weaken their brain’s ability to perform these functions. They would be like a fish out of water. We humans thrive upon feelings of joy, or pleasure. Vulcans find the same satisfaction in logic. Just as we would not want to hinder our capacity to feel happiness or joy, they do not want their capacity for logic or rational thought to be diminished either,” stated Amanda.

“Well they are diminishing their capacity for logic if they simply agree with each other, even when they don’t and avoid saying anything about it. Leaves no room for discussion, or examining different opinions which lead to learning if they just do that,” said Kirk.

“Funny, I wanted them to end their disagreement for eighteen years, and now that they are doing that, I want them to disagree a little,” said Amanda.

“I don’t think you want them to just disagree. You want them to be honest and open with each other, but respectful of the other at the same time, and a real exchange of ideas and opinions… but they aren’t doing that,” said Kirk.

“Vulcans try to be like computers, but they are still living sentient beings and as such, they still have basic needs, drives, reflexes and senses that influence their ideas of what is logical. They pick and chose what gets included into the equation when they think logically. Sarek thought that Spock’s desire to join Starfleet and see more of the galaxy was irrelevant to the equation, while Spock thought Sarek’s adherence to tradition was irrelevant. Sarek and Spock both want peace, but not at the cost of truth or honest expression. They have to learn the art of agreeing to disagree while being respectful of each other‘s opinion,” said McCoy.

“I’ve been telling that to Sarek for years. He seems to have mastered that ability with everyone except Spock,” replied Amanda.

“Well I think they just need a little push. I‘m telling you that my idea of using a little nudge in the right direction in the form of alcohol is worth a try,” said McCoy.

“They’ll never agree,” said Amanda.

“Who said anything about getting their agreement? We just pulled a fast one on Spock a few days ago. Set him up to think the captain was all right; he never suspected a thing, and it worked to everybody’s benefit in more ways than one. I’ve got a great little slow release alcohol potion that I could adjust for Vulcans…” said McCoy.

“That would be dishonest, Doctor,” said Amanda with a shocked look on her face.

“Are you trying to tell us you’ve never used your human wiles on Sarek before?” Kirk asked.

Though she did not answer, her soft blush indicated that she had done so before, and probably many times.

“What’s a little push in the right direction? Now wait here and I’ll be back.”

With that McCoy left and went to sick bay. Sarek and Spock were both just reading. There was no conversation between them.

After spending a little time in his lab McCoy came back into the sick room with a hypo. McCoy proceeded to read the registers above Spock and Sarek’s beds and declared, “Things are progressing, but I want to give both of you a little shot. It’ll strengthen you and get you back running at full capacity sooner.”

“I have had so many of your hypo treatments, how could one more have a further effect?” said Sarek.

“I assure you, Doctor, that I am quite well already,” said Spock.

“Neither of you have readings that I would consider perfect, so just let me do the doctoring around here,” said McCoy.

McCoy gave both of his patients a rather sizable hypo shot. When he returned to Amanda and Kirk, he said, “Well I did the dirty deed. It will produce a nice, low-level blood alcohol content in them that will last about six hours. We still need a catalyst though, some stimulation to get them started. Any ideas?”

“How about starting a conversation about religion or politics? Or maybe something illogical like poker, that ought to stimulate their sensitivity to illogic,” said Kirk.

“I’m thinking more along the lines of science. They both are premier astrophysicists and experts in computers, technology, heck they both eat up all the sciences,” said McCoy.

Amanda replied, “Before Spock joined Star Fleet, they would spend days discussing scientific theories, ideas, and new technologies. They would do all kinds of things with their computers together. It was gratifying for me to see them so close way back then.”

“Well then, you know what is missing? It’s the personal touch, the sharing of the individual experiences. And I bet they miss it, too,” said McCoy.

“Bones, I just thought of something. Spock still writes that monthly article for the Intergalactic Journal of Science and Exploration, right?”

“I’m sure he does. Spock doesn’t seem to be able to sit still; he takes on whatever he can.”

“Oh, yes, Sarek reads those articles every month. Most scientists do, too. Every month Spock outlines your missions, and details the discoveries and the knowledge gained from your missions for the Journal. His work in the sciences, while aboard a vessel of exploration, is so cutting edge and unprecedented that Sarek had to overcome his opposition to Starfleet and read them anyway. So does every scientist on Vulcan,” said Amanda.

“I bet Sarek would have loved to hear about our missions, the scientific knowledge and discoveries made from them right from the horse’s mouth. I bet Sarek had lots of questions, wanted to know more and hear all the details about our missions but, he just couldn’t bring himself to speak with Spock. Somehow he would have found it illogical to do so. Now, he’s got that chance. The horse’s mouth is lying on a bed next to him, with everything he wanted to know, but was afraid to ask,” said Kirk.

“That just might work,” said Amanda with a smile. “I don’t think Sarek has read the most recent issue of the Journal. If we can pull it up and send it to their computers. I‘ll just act like I‘m bringing them more reading material.”

“That, along with the state of relaxation that I nicely have created in there, we may achieve success,” said McCoy with a smile.

 

Twenty fours hours had passed since McCoy had injected Sarek and Spock with his cocktail and Amanda had furnished them with a disk containing many of Spock’s articles for the Journal of Science and Exploration.

As McCoy and Amanda entered sickbay, they knew Spock and Sarek had not slept, and instead, had conversed non-stop for the last twenty-four hours. Records, libraries, data banks, and histories had been accessed, theories had been formed, questions had been pondered, and experiences had been shared. McCoy was getting a little concerned about his patients. Spock had lost a lot of blood and Sarek had had heart surgery only a few days earlier. They needed rest. Amanda felt ignored and Kirk, who had already worked a double shift, wanted a little relief on the bridge. Their plan had worked too well, long after the effects of alcohol had worn off.

All three wondered if they might want to intercede, and use human wiles again to create a rift between Spock and Sarek.

 

Optional Ending***

Amanda and McCoy looked at each other knowing they were both thinking the same thing.

"I could always hypo them again. This time I'll put them to sleep instead,” whispered McCoy.

"That isn't necessary. Vulcans can put themselves to sleep rather easily. You no doubt, have seen some of their mental disciplines,” said Amanda.

"Well then, I’ll just do it the old fashioned way,” replied McCoy.

McCoy walked over to the two Vulcans immersed in discussion about some scientific study and said, "I hate to break up this creative brainstorming session, but you both need some rest. Ambassador, we will be at the Babel conference in three days, and you will need to be healthy and at your best. Spock, the captain just worked a double shift. Scotty has the conn for six more hours, but it would be nice if you could take the load off of them after that. Why don't you sleep for these next six hours."

Both men, creatures of duty, realized the logic of Dr. McCoy's request.

"Quite logical, Doctor. I shall comply,” said Sarek.

"I shall wake in exactly six hours to relieve Mr. Scott and the captain,” said Spock. "We can resume our discussion after that,” said Spock to his father.

The two Vulcans raised their fingers to their temples and were quickly asleep.

Amanda smiled at McCoy and said, "Thank you, Doctor, for everything. I think I like your old-fashioned ways."


End file.
